As a base resin for a cover of a golf ball, an ionomer resin has widely been used (e.g. Japanese Patent Kokai No. 49-49727, etc.), heretofore.
The golf ball coated with the ionomer resin cover is hardly injured and is superior in durability to hitting and, further, it has excellent impact resilience and flying performance and, therefore, the ionomer resin has been highly estimated that it has well-balanced properties as the base resin for the cover.
However, demands of golfers for the golf ball have become higher and higher, and it has been strongly been requested that hit feeling of the golf ball is further improved without affecting other properties.
In order to obtain a golf ball having good hit feeling, it is necessary to use a softer core. However, the core becomes soft, deformation of the ball on hitting becomes large and durability of the ball is remarkably deteriorated. It is therefore difficult to practically use the golf ball.
Therefore, a stronger cover which inhibits deterioration of durability is required. Heretofore, selection of the ionomer resin and blending of the ionomer resin with other polymers have been studied, however, satisfactory results are not obtained at present.